


Shiver

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [8]
Category: The Lost Boys - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Spooky, Stalking?, implied bad things, scared reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Something is in the air...





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> supposed to be a David fic but sometimes a thing just ends where it ends

It wasn't that cold out but all the same, you felt that shiver that traveled along your spine, your instincts were screaming that you were being watched. You were always mindful of the stories your grandmother used to tell you in hushed whispers about Santa Carla. 

You picked up your walking pace a little quicker, anxious now that those stories popped into your memory at the worst time. Alone at night. 

Key in the lock as another shiver runs through you as you hear the voices in the wind almost mocking in their laughter. A hand touches your shoulder as you get the door unlocked and you screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know with a kudos or a comment, that would help encourage me to write more things


End file.
